Knock Out Fighter 2
is the sequel to Knock Out Fighter. It appears exclusively in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. Game Description to be added History Origin A double-sided Gashat derived from Mighty Brothers XX, the template that would become Knock Out Fighter 2 was one of four blank Gashats created by Kuroto Dan in his attempts to counter Cronus. Ultimately, he finished Doctor Mighty XX for this purpose. Nazo Toki Labyrinth Over a year later, Dan finished Knock Out Fighter 2 and incorporated it into his new game, Nazo Toki Labyrinth. Having been challenged to beat this game by Dan, both Emu Hojo and Parado entered the Game World together, finding themselves equipped with Gamer Drivers as well as a blank Gashat each. Proceeding to complete a riddle seperately, the pair were faced by the Hatena Bugster. Though finding themselves incapable of using the blank Gashats, Emu and Parado's gratitude towards each other brought forth the Rider Gashat of Knock Out Fighter 2, which they used to respectively assume the form of Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Para-DX Level 39. However, Hatena proved immune to their attacks, reminding them that force could not win a puzzle game. Remembering their previous riddles and their thanks, and noting the numbers printed all over Hatena, the two solve the third and final riddle by punching the numbers 3 ("san") and 9 ("kyu"), making up the wordplay Sankyū (さんきゅうー) (homonym for "Thank you"), with Hatena congratulating them for winning as he exploded. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid & Para-DX (Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX) File:EA39.png|Ex-Aid Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 File:Para-dxKOF39.png|Para-DX Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 Knock Out Fighter 2 Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 39 *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Level 39 Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. Finisher * : Ex-Aid and Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in pink and red energy. Knock Out Critical Knuckle.png|Knock Out Critical Knuckle (Prelude) EA LV39 Knuckle.png|Knock Out Critical Knuckle (Ex-Aid punching) PD LV39 Knuckle.png|Knock Out Critical Knuckle (Para-DX punching) Notes *Knock Out Fighter 2 heavily emphasizes the number 2. **Knock Out Fighter 2 is the sequel of Knock Out Fighter, the second game of of it's series. **The difference of standby announcement is the number 2. **The game is playable for 2-players. *The Gashat having Mighty on it could mean that Mighty is some sort of guest character in the game, similar to Donkey Kong's appearance in the Wii Punch-Out game. *The third Gamer Driver finisher announcement, C~ri~ti~cal~ Ha~ resembles Kamehameha, the signature line of the attack with the same name by Goku, the protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. **Not only having similarity on the discrete style of the line, both attacks are energy shoots. **Coincidentally, the voice actor for the Gashats, Hironobu Kageyama,' '''also voices most of the songs in ''Dragon Ball Z. *This is the first sequel game Gashat in Ex-Aid. **Aside from games with a common/upgraded character, updated versions, or from combining elements from separate titles, this is the only title with a definitive indication that it's a sequel. *The character selection icon for this Gashat (Ex-Aid Level 39) replaces the colored Ex-Aid Level 1 character instead of one of the normally blank icons, shown already filled as Genm Level 1 and Ex-Aid Level X. *Ex-Aid's new form given by this Gashat utilizes recycled suit components from the Pac Gamer, Robot Gamer and the Ghost Gamer forms. The orange lined under suit and orange boots are from the Ghost Gamer costume and the boxing gloves are repainted gloves from the Pac Gamer suit. The helmet is a slightly repainted Robot Gamer helmet, while the chest armor is retooled and repainted from the Robot Gamer chest armor. *The sticker on the Gashat emphasizes Mighty punching at the viewer instead of kicking at the viewer like the Mighty Action X sticker. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' Category:Ex-Aid Games